


Too much to drink.

by Crawfords_sweater98



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawfords_sweater98/pseuds/Crawfords_sweater98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett has a game and he wants Link to play along..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fictional, I understand Rhett and Link have wives, I ship them together in a fictional sense. (although I do believe they love eachother) Also, I am not a good writer, by no means. I write for fun and for my own personal enjoyment. But, I've decided to make an account on here because I have a shit ton of fics that I have to put somewhere, so I can save room on my laptop. Enjoy and there will be more fics to come. ;))

“Hey, Link, come’re a sec!” Rhett yelled out of his office door, trying to grab the attention of the man across the hall. A few seconds later, Link appeared in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.  
“Yeah?” he asked, sipping the warm liquid in his cup, savoring the taste.  
The taller man looked up from his laptop screen, eyeing the black mug and then focusing his gaze on his boyfriend.  
“Did you want to go out for lunch today?”  
Link nodded, “Sure, I’ll go to the washroom and meet you out in the car” the smaller man turned to leave when he was interrupted.  
“How bad do you have to go?” Rhett asked, eyes locked onto the bright screen.  
Link’s breath caught in his throat, adams apple bobbing. He looked at the floor, readying himself for the game Rhett had set out for the day.  
“Not that bad, just a little..” he blushed, swirling the brown liquid in his glass.  
Rhett shut his laptop and got up. “Good, because you’re holding it until we get back to the studio” he smiled, lifting Link’s chin and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Link bit his lip as he watched the tall man walk down the hall.  
He was in for it now.  
   
By the time they got to the restaurant, sat down and ordered, Link was getting uncomfortable. He drank quite a bit that day, at least two cups of coffee and a bottle of water. He squirmed in his chair, trying to focus on what Rhett was saying about the newest episode of Good Mythical Morning. Once the food arrived, Link’s mind drifted to consuming the delicious meal in front of him. His mind still screamed at him to go to the restroom while Rhett was checking his phone, but if he did that, he would be in trouble. So he just ate and made conversation.  
Once the meal was done, a tall glass of water was brought to the table by one of the waitresses. Link swallowed hard, looking over at Rhett, who just smiled and motioned for Link to drink.  
Link did as he was told and drank every last drop.  
Link was the first one out in the car. Rhett made sure to hang back and pay the check. Taking an agonizingly long time to pay for the meals, just to let Link’s bladder swell a bit more. Link made sure to cross his legs tight on the ride, bracing himself against any bumps on the way back to the studio. Rhett was the one doing most of the talking while Link focused on not busting in the car.  
“How bad to you gotta go now?” his blond lover asked, one eyebrow raised.  
“Really bad…please…I-have to…” Link begged, hands shoved down between his legs.  
“Be patient, kitten. Soon.” Rhett replied, pulling into the lot and shutting down the car. 

“Come on man, please—“ Link pleaded, sitting on the leather office chair, legs pulled tightly together. Rhett loved to watch Link writhe and twitch. He just sat on a small love seat across from the shivering man.  
“Take off your pants” the blond sat back, waiting for Link to comply.  
Slowly, he got to his feet, unzipping his fly and carefully removing his pants without dribbling. Bright red underwear were underneath. Of course, Rhett’s suggestion for today’s outfit. He loved seeing Link in panties. The way they frilled around the edges and the silky texture he loved to twirl around his fingers.  
“Come over here” Rhett smirked, watching Link shuffle over, only in a pair of panties and his tight camo Star Wars t-shirt.  
Once Link made it over, Rhett pulled him onto his lap, until Link was straddling him. The jolt made Link’s face scrunch up in pain, as he tried desperately to hold back until Rhett said he could go.  
“You’re doing so well, baby..” Rhetts voice was low and soft, filled with arousal. His hands travelled up Link’s bare thighs until they came to his waist. Slowly, he pressed down with his thumbs, just below Link’s belly button. “Ahh!—Rhett!” Link grasped his boyfriend’s shoulders, the ache in his bladder becoming too much. Rhett only got another squeeze in before the smaller man’s bladder released, abdominal muscles spasming. Warm liquid darkened the red panties, running down the inside of Link’s thighs in small streams. “Ahh…fuck..” Link moaned, rocking his hips on top of Rhett’s, letting his bladder empty completely. By the time he was finished, there was a pool of piss covering Rhett, himself and the black leather couch they were on. Rhett let out a growl and pushed Link to the side, climbing on top of the smaller man. He pushed his swollen erection against the clingy red fabric of Link’s panties, grinding against Link’s equally swollen cock. “Link…” the blond’s face scrunched up, nipping at Link’s nipples through his shirt. Snaking his hand down between them, Rhett grasped Link’s dick in his hand, giving it long firm strokes as he continued abusing the small man’s nipple. Link bucked his hips until he came all over himself and Rhett. Rhett beat him to the punch though, after cumming in his tight jeans twice already.  
They both came down from their high and realized the mess they made.  
“This is gonna take a while to clean” Rhett said, with a light chuckle.  
Link didn’t care, he just yanked the giant man down for a long kiss.


End file.
